Ore No Ero - sensei
by Haru A-Fuadillah
Summary: Bukan cerita tentang Naruto dengan Jiraya (Ero - sannin). Melainkan kisah perjuangan Naruto menghadapi Uchiha Sasuke, guru mesumnya (Ero - sensei) yang tergila - gila padanya. "Ada apa denganmu Naruto? Kau seperti sudah di hajar oleh preman saja" "aku sangat mencintaimu Naru!" "PERGILAH!" "Maafkan aku yang egois ini.." Ia menangis dengan menutupi wajah manisnya.(SasuNaru/HappyRead)
1. Chapter 1

Aku baru pulang dari sekolahku, TK Konoha. Ketika aku sudah berada di ruang tamu, aku melihat teman kakak yang baru pertama kali kulihat. Mungkin teman barunya.

Teman kakak itu mirip seperti pangeran Jepang. Irisnya berwarna hitam dengan surai raven bermodel seperti pantat ayam serta kulit putih porselennya terlihat memukau. Berbeda denganku yang memiliki surai pirang dengan iris berwarna biru turunan dari ayah dan nenek yang memiliki gen orang inggris.

Aku yang masih TK langsung terpikat pada teman kakak itu. Tapi, kata – kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya…

"Dobe"

Gitu.

Dan itu membuatku kesal.

Sangat kesal!

.

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru. Sasuke :** **30** **tahun. Naruto : 17 tahun**

 **Rating : M**

 **Warning :** **Mengandung unsur BxB dan TeacherxStundent. Para karakter keluar dari kebiasaannya.** **Tidak di peruntukkan untuk orang di bawah umur.** **Inspirasi dari manga 'My Egoist Teacher' karya Shiiba Nana.**

* * *

 **DisLike? Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading :D**

* * *

 **Ore no Ero - sensei**

 **One Shot**

 **By : Haru A-Fuadillah**

Bell tanda pelajaran pertama telah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu. Tapi, karena guru yang akan mengajar di kelasku tidak ada, aku tetap melanjutkan bacaan buku novel yang ku baca. Ceritanya cukup menarik buatku.

Teman – teman sekelasku yang lain pun belum ada yang kembali ke tempat duduknya. Mereka masih asyik bermain dan bercerita. Tapi, jika sudah terlalu kelewatan dan berisik, aku akan menegurnya. Sebagai ketua kelas, aku tetap harus menjaga ketenangan kelasku ini.

Pagi ini pelajaran pertama adalah matematika. Tapi, baru – baru ini guru matematika yang mengajar di kelas kami pensiun. Dan ku dengar – dengar, kami akan kedatangan guru baru hari ini.

Aku sih tidak peduli. Asal cara mengajar guru itu cocok untukku, kurasa tidak ada yang masalah.

"Naruto!" panggil orang dari sampingku.

Tanpa menoleh pun, aku sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilku. Remaja laki – laki yang seumuran denganku dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. Sahabatku sejak aku duduk di TK, Inuzuka Kiba.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari novel yang kubaca, aku merespon panggilan Kiba dengan gumaman.

"Tadi waktu aku ke toilet, aku bertemu dengan orang yang akan menjadi guru matematika kita" ucap Kiba.

"Lalu?" responku agak malas. Sebenarnya topik ini kurang menarik untuk di bicarakan denganku. Ayolah! Gossip tentang guru baru atau murid baru kan biasanya di sampaikan oleh para cewek. Lalu mereka akan ber _fansgirl_ ria jika dapat guru atau murid cakep.

"Orang itu… rasanya ku kenal" lanjut Kiba dengan pose berpikir.

"Memangnya dia seperti apa?" tanyaku lagi sambil menutup novel yang ku baca tadi dan menyimpannya di atas meja.

"Rambut dan matanya berwarna gelap. Lalu, kulitnya putih"

"Itukan ciri – ciri umum orang Jepang. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja"

"Tidak. Aku yakin kalau aku pernah mengenalnya. Tapi dimana ya?"

Pintu kelas di buka dari luar, membuat aktivitas kami semua berhenti. Semua orang yang tadinya masih berdiri, segera duduk di bangku masing – masing. Setelah kami semua siap, ku lihat kepala sekolah kami, Senju Tsunade masuk dengan angkuhnya.

"Selamat pagi. Seperti yang kalian semua tahu, bahwa hari ini di pelajaran matematika, kalian akan di ajarkan oleh guru baru. Nah, Uchiha – sensei, silahkan masuk!"

Setelah perintah itu, masuk seorang pria dengan surai raven bak pantat ayam dengan manik hitamnya yang dilindungi oleh kacamata. Sepatu pantofelnya berbunyi ketika menyentuh lantai. Jas abu – abu dengan dasi merah pun melekat rapi di tubuhnya. Tipikal guru tegas, menurutku.

'Ini orang yang di maksud Kiba?' batinku dalam hati sambil menilai penampilannya itu. 'Memang rasanya wajah itu terlihat familiar bagiku. Apa dia guru TK kami dulu?' batinku lagi menerka – nerka.

"Selamat pagi. Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Mulai hari ini saya akan mengajar di kelas kalian. Mohon kerja samanya" ucap guru baru tersebut dengan nada tegas.

Setelah ia menyebutkan namanya, badanku langsung membeku. Ingatanku melayang kembali ke masa lalu. Masa dimana aku masih duduk di TK. Masa dimana aku melihat orang tersebut. Dan saat itu, aku baru percaya bahwa apa yang di ucapkan Kiba padaku sebelumnya bukanlah perasaannya saja.

Tak pernah ku bayangkan bahwa aku akan bertemu kembali dengan orang paling menyebalkan itu -setelah kakakku-. Ku pikir karena perbedaan umur kami yang jauh dan juga perginya kakak ke luar negeri untuk mengurus perusahaan keluarga kami, akan membuatku tidak bertemu dengan orang itu.

Dulu, setiap ia datang ke rumah, yang ia lakukan hanyalah membuatku kesal. Setiap saat ia akan menggangguku, menyuruhku, mempermainkanku dan memanggilku dengan nama – nama yang aneh. Memang sih, terkadang ia membawakanku makanan ringan atau ramen kesukaanku, membuat kekesalanku hilang. Tapi, semakin aku berkembang, aku tahu bahwa itu adalah sogokan. Menyebalkan!

Dan sekarang ini, ia akan menjadi guru matematika di kelasku untuk waktu setahun? Aku akan selalu bertemu dengannya selama setahun _nonstop_?

 **Kami – sama** , apa salahku? Janshin, jika kau melindungiku, aku akan bergabung dengan Hidan – senpai untuk menyembahmu.

"Ketua kelas. Siapkan!" perintah orang menyebalkan itu, yang tentu saja tidak ku dengar. Aku masih asyik berkeliaran di duniaku sendiri.

"Oi! Naru! Cepat siapkan!" bisik Kiba, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

" **Ki-kiritsu**!" semua orang pun berdiri sesuai aba – abaku. " **Rei**!"

" **Ohayou** **sensei** ~ !" ucap semua orang bersamaan yang kemudian di balas dengan ucapan yang sama oleh guru kami. Setelah kami semua sudah duduk, orang itu memulai pelajarannya.

"Baiklah. Karena hari ini pertama kalinya saya masuk di sini, saya akan membagikan kalian semua 20 soal yang harus kalian kerjakan sekarang untuk mengukur pemahaman kalian. Saya beri waktu hingga jam mata pelajaran saya selesai" ucap Uchiha – sensei mulai menerangkan. "Jika sudah selesai nanti, kumpulkan di **ketua kelas**. Dan nanti **ketua kelas** akan memberikan kertas tersebut pada saya di ruang guru. Mengerti?" lanjutnya dengan menekankan kata 'ketua kelas' yang merupakan jabatanku dan juga menatap tajam ke arahku, membuatku merinding dan tidak bisa membantah. Dengan lesu, aku mengangguk pasrah.

'Apa lagi yang akan ia lakukan padaku?!' batinku kesal.

.

.

.

Bell yang menandakan pergantian jam telah berbunyi. Sesuai perintahnya sebelumnya, aku membawakan hasil tes percobaan kami ke ruang guru.

"Uchiha – sensei, aku bawa hasil tes kelas 3 – 2" ucapku sambil meletakkan dengan kasar kertas – kertas itu di mejanya. Tidak ku pedulikan sopan santun yang selama ini di ajarkan oleh ibuku, dan juga **orang menyebalkan itu** saat aku masih kecil.

Karena kelakuanku itu, orang menyebalkan itu yang tadinya sedang sibuk mengetik bahan ajaran, langsung menatapku lagi – lagi dengan tajam.

Aku berusaha mengabaikannya dan berpikir tentang yang lain agar aku tidak kalut dengan tatapannya. Tapi semua sia – sia. Pertahananku runtuh. Karena tidak tahan lagi, aku segera meninggalkan ruang guru yang kosong itu.

Tapi, sebelum aku menggeser pintu ruang guru, sebuah tangan mengurungku dari belakang. Hal itu membuatku tersentak kaget.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh pergi sekarang, **dobe**?" kata Uchiha – sensei dengan nada mengancam. Dan tidak lupa dengan ejekannya padaku.

' _Ayolah! Aku tidak ingin terjepit di situasi seperti ini!_ ' batinku miris.

"Bukannya sudah kuajarkan padamu cara untuk bersikap sopan pada orang yang lebih tua?" lanjut orang menyebalkan itu. "Apa perlu ku ajarkan dari awal lagi, **dobe**?" katanya lagi sambil melonggarkan dasinya, membuat situasi sekarang menjadi lebih sensual.

 _Ya Tuhan!_

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku mulai bersuara, sedikit menghilangkan atmosfer sensual tadi.

Ku perhatikan dia dari sudut mataku. Ia melepaskan kurungannya dan memasukkan tangan yang digunakannya untuk mengurungku tadi ke dalam saku celananya. Ia juga menyeringai merendahkan. Benar – benar menjengkelkan!

"Tentu saja untuk menangkap rubah liar yang kabur dari majikannya" jawabnya masih dengan sikap yang menyebalkan–menurutku– .

"Sudahlah! Aku sudah muak bertemu denganmu sejak aku masih kecil. Aku mau keluar! Masih banyak urusan yang harus ku kerjakan" . Setelah mengeluarkan sedikit unek – unekku, aku kembali berusaha untuk membuka pintu ruang guru itu dan bergegas keluar.

Tapi, kenyataan tidak sesuai harapan. Lagi – lagi, orang menyebalkan itu menghentikanku. Kali ini ia mencengkram lenganku dan menarikku ke dalam dekapannya hingga membuatku berada di peluknya dari belakang. Aku yang di perlakukan seperti itu tentu saja meronta. Tidak ada orang yang ingin berdekatan dengan orang yang tidak di sukainya, kan? Apa lagi di peluk.

"Lepaskan aku, **teme**!" seruku masih terus meronta. Tapi, perbedaan kekuatan antara anak sekolah dengan orang dewasa membuatku tidak bisa terlepas.

"Kau memintaku untuk melepaskanmu setelah aku berjuang keras untuk menemukanmu? Kurasa tidak!"

Dan setelah selesai berkata – kata, aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lunak menari – nari di perpotongan leherku. Hal itu membuatku tertegun dan membeku.

" **Te** - **teme**! Apa yang kau laku- Agh!" belum selesai aku protes padanya, aku merasakan leherku di gigit olehnya. Dan itu terasa sakit, dan aneh.

' _O-oy! Dia.. bukan vampire kan?_ ' batinku mulai ngawur.

Gigitan – gigitan kecil serta jilatan basah terasa di leherku secara bergantian. Dengan seadanya, aku kembali meronta agar bisa terlepas dari dekapannya. Semakin aku meronta, dekapan orang itu semakin menguat dan akhirnya membuatku kelelahan.

Tanpa ku sadari, salah satu tangannya mulai meraba – raba tubuhku, membuat seragamku berantakan. Aku tersentak begitu tangan nakalnya menyentuh bagian privasiku.

Tidak! Bukan menyentuh!

Dia..

Meremasnya!

" **Ku-kusso!** _Whe-where're youghh.. touching,_ **ba-bakha** _..?!_ " ucapku terputus – putus sambil menahan suara aneh-bagiku- yang serasa ingin keluar.

Meskipun sekarang ini ia telah berhenti menggigit dan menjilat leherku, tapi dengan tangannya yang bermain di selangkanganku, tentu saja membuatku tidak bisa diam.

Tanpa mempedulikan omelanku, guru sialan itu tetap meremas bagian privasiku yang masih terbungkus celana. Terkadang ia juga mengelusnya, membuat perasaanku semakin lama semakin aneh. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri darinya, tapi tidak bisa. Tangan kirinya mencengkram lengan kananku dari belakang dengan erat, membuat kedua tanganku jadi sangat sulit untuk di gerakkan

"Hm? Apa ini pertama kalinya untukmu? Apa kau tidak pernah memanjakan dirimu sendiri? Kau masih perjaka? Kau kan sudah kelas 3. Kau tidak pernah melakukannya?" tanyanya terus menerus dengan nada sensual, membuat telingaku panas dan membuatku semakin ingin untuk memukulnya. "Wajahmu semakin memerah loh" lanjutnya dengan nada _sing a song_.

Aku bisa merasakan sesaknya celanaku sekarang akibat perbuatan guru sialan itu. Aku juga bisa merasakan panasnya wajah dan tubuhku. Perasaan aneh terus menyerangku.

Harus ku akui, aku memang belum pernah melakukan hal – hal seperti ini. Aku memang masih perjaka. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti ini. Aku selalu merasa bahwa itu belum pantas untukku. Sebut saja aku culun atau apapun itu. Tapi menurutku, kita harus melakukan hal itu dengan orang yang akan bersama kita di masa depan.

Memikirkan masa depan seperti itu, membuatku sadar bahwa sekarang ini aku sedang di lecehkan oleh guru mesum yang ada di belakangku ini.

Apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Dekapannya sangat erat seperti lem tikus sehingga aku tidak bisa lepas darinya. Tubuhku semakin lama juga semakin terasa lemah.

"Heh~ Kau sudah menegang seperti ini?" ucapnya lagi – lagi dengan nada yang menyebalkan, membuatku sadar dari pemikiranku. Sekarang ini, ia telah menggenggam sesuatu yang selama ini tergantung di selangkanganku . "Pasti sangat menyakitkan, kan?" . kemudian, ia mulai memainkan barangku yang memang sudah menegang itu. Tapi..

 _Tunggu!_

 _Kapan dia melepaskan celanaku?_

"Aah.. hah.. ti-tidak... lepas..kan.. hah.. ahku!" protesku di iringi dengan desahan yang tidak dapan ku tahan.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, rubah manisku"

"Be-ber..henti.. jangan.. me.. hah meremas..nya ahh.. aah.."

Semakin lama, tangannya yang memainkan barangku semakin cepat gerakannya. Dan saat itu juga, aku merasa sesuatu terus mendesak ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhku. Dan aku tahu itu apa.

"Nng.. Ja-jangan.. hah.. hah.. a.. Aku akan.. a.. AHH!" . Bersamaan dengan lolosnya suara aneh dari mulutku, cairan lengket berwarna putih keluar dari bagian privasiku, membuat tubuhku semakin terasa lemas.

"Hm? Kau sudah keluar? Padahal baru 3 menit. Kau benar – benar tidak pernah melakukannya ya.." ejeknya tepat di telingaku. "Ah! Aku baru ingat. Kau benar – benar mengikuti perintahku dulu, kan? Bagus sekali!" lanjutnya.

Guru mesum itu menuntun wajahku untuk menghadap padanya. Begitu kepalaku sudah berputar 90 derajat lebih, ia mulai menciumku dengan panas. Bibirku yang tadinya terbuka karena berusaha untuk mengambil oksigen membuatnya mendapatkan akses memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku dengan mudah. Aku bisa merasakan gigi – giginya yang menggigiit kecil bibirku juga lidah – lidahnya yang terus melilit lidahku. Aku juga bisa merasakan savila entah milik siapa yang mengalir di sudut bibirku.

Begitu ia melepaskan ciumannya, perlahan aku mulai jatuh terduduk. Kakiku sudah tidak sanggup untuk menopang badanku. Tubuhku terasa sangat lemas dan juga panas. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup melawan atau menepis jauh tangannya ketika tangan putih porselen itu lagi – lagi memegang barang privasiku dengan niat ingin membersihkannya dengan tisu.

"Masuklah! Sebentar lagi pelajaran selanjutnya akan di mulai" perintah guru mesum itu dengan santai seperti tidak terjadi apa - apa.

Setelah dia membersihkan cairan lengket yang ada di selangkanganku, mengusap pelan sudut bibirku yang terdapat jejak savila dan juga merapikan celana dan seragamku, ia melenggang pergi menuju kelas yang akan ia ajar, meninggalkanku yang masih mengumpulkan tenaga, sendirian di ruang guru.

Tidak lama setelah ia keluar, aku memaksakan diriku untuk melangkah keluar dari tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu dari kelakukan bejat _ero – sensei_ itu. Bell berbunyi tepat aku keluar dari ruang guru itu. Dengan langkah lunglai, aku menuju ruang kesehatan.

Aku tidak sanggup belajar dengan keadaanku seperti ini. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat dulu di UKS agar pikiranku kembali tenang. Lagipula, tubuhku juga sedang lemas. Jadi tidak ada salahnya aku beristirahat sebentar.

Setelah tiba di UKS, aku minta izin pada Shizune – sensei, guru penjaga ruang kesehatan di sekolahku untuk beristirahat sebentar. Sebelumnya, aku sudah memberitahu Kiba kalau aku tidak bisa masuk kelas sekarang karena tidak enak badan.

"Tidak biasanya. Kamu adalah orang yang tidak pernah ke UKS. Kalaupun ke UKS, palingan kamu hanya menjenguk temanmu atau mengantar orang yang sakit" komenar Shizune – sensei begitu aku datang ke 'wilayah'nya dengan niat ingin beristirahat.

Aku tidak menanggapi perkataan Shizune – sensei. Pikiranku masih kalut dan belum bisa di ajak bekerja sama dengan jiwaku. Begitu Shizune – sensei sudah menidurkanku di ranjang UKS, aku langsung tertidur dengan pulas.

.

.

.

"-Ru.. Naru! Naruto!"

Seruan seseorang yang memanggilku membuatku membuka kedua mataku. Dengan pandangan yang masih samar – samar, aku bisa melihat seseorang yang memiliki tato berbentuk segitiga di pipinya. Aku juga bisa melihat seseorang yang meggunakan _snelli_ di samping orang bertato itu.

Setelah beberapa kali berkedip untuk menyesuaikan penglihatanku yang tadinya berbayang, aku bisa melihat jelas Kiba dan Shizune – sensei yang memandangku dengan ekspresi lega.

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu, tapi sekarang waktunya makan siang. **Hora**! Menu hari ini ramen kesukaanmu, loh!" ucap Kiba sambil menunjukkan nampan berisi semangkuk ramen hangat dan juga segelas ocha diiringi dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kamu harus makan Naruto – kun. Kamu bisa kembali beristirahat setelah kamu makan" ujar Shizune – sensei.

"Ah! Tidak usah. Aku akan ikut pelajaran selanjutnya. Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian Shizune – sensei, Kiba"

"Kamu yakin? Tadi saat tidur kamu mengigau sesuatu. Apa kamu dapat mimpi buruk? Kamu pasti benar – benar kelelahan.." kata Shizune – sensei

 _Aku mengigau_?

"Tentang apa?"

"aku tidak tahu secara pasti, tapi kamu selalu mengucapkan kata 'tidak mungkin', 'tidak mau', 'berhenti' dan sebagainya" jawab Shizune – sensei "Tadinya aku ingin membangunkan kamu, tapi tidak jadi. Istirahatlah dulu. Atau perlu ku panggil orang tuamu supaya kamu bisa istirahat dirumah?" lanjut Shizune – sensei.

Aku terdiam, memikirkan kembali tawaran Shizune – sensei. Mungkin memang sebaiknya aku istirahat di rumah. Semoga aku kembali seperti semula besoknya.

"Ya. Tolong ya, Shizune – sensei. Aku akan istirahat di rumah saja"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menelpon orang tuamu. Karena itu, sekarang makanlah! Kiba – kun, tolong jaga Naruto – kun ya"

"Serahkan saja padaku, sensei!"

Dan kemudian, Shizune – sensei keluar dari UKS untuk menelpon orang tuaku. Sedangkan Kiba menemaniku di dalam UKS sambil mengontrolku makan siang.

"Naru! Cepat makannnya! Ramennya keburu dingin, tuh!" omel Kiba begitu melihatku hanya memain – mainkan mie berwarna kuning pucat yang di tambahi dengan kuah yang pedas dan beberapa potong 'naruto'.

"Aku tidak selera makan hari ini" ujarku lirih.

"Makan atau ku suapi?"

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. aku makan sekarang!" . Dan dengan terpaksa, aku memasukkan mie – mie itu ke dalam mulutku dan menelannya.

Memang sih, ramen adalah makanan kesukaanku. Tapi, begitu mengingat hal – hal yang terjadi hari ini, membuatku kehilangan selera makanku. Bahkan ku rasa aku mulai kehilangan selera hidupku. Ini tidak bisa di percaya…

 _Apa yang harus ku lakukan?_

Bunyi bell yang menandakan waktu istirahat telah selesai membuat aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Tanpa ku sadari, aku melihat mangkuk yang tadinya penuh berisi dengan ramen kini tinggal tersisa setengahnya.

Oke. Mungkin selera makanku belum hilang sepenuhnya jika berkaitan dengan ramen.

"Kiba – kun, kembalilah ke kelas. Aku akan menjaganya hingga orang tuanya datang" ucap Shizune – sensei.

Kiba kemudian keluar dari UKS sambil membawa piring sisa makanku tadi.

"Papamu betul – betul menyayangimu, ya Naruto – kun" kata Shizune – sensei tanpa memandangku. Saat ini ia sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku tulis tebal.

Perkataan dari Shizune – sensei membuatku bingung. Bukannya semua orang tua sayang pada anaknya?

"Apa maksudmu sensei?"

" **Datte** , waktu aku menelpon orang tuamu tadi…. "

 **Flashback 10 minute ago**

" **Moshi – moshi** , **Namikaze Minato – san ka**?"

' _Ya. Dengan saya sendiri'_

"Ah! **Ano**.. anak anda, Namikaze Naruto. Saat ini dia sedang beristirahat di UKS. Sepertinya keadaannya kurang baik. Tadi pagi sekitar jam 10, dia datang ke UKS dengan keadaan lemah. Lalu dia-"

' _APA?! NARU – CHAN SAKIT? AKU AKAN MENJEMPUTNYA SEKARANG! JAGA BAIK – BAIK NARU – CHANKU SAMPAI AKU DATANG! OI, HAYATE! CEPAT ANTAR AKU KE SEKOLAHNYA NARU – CHAN!"_

Dan dengan begitu, telepon di matikan oleh kepala keluarga Namikaze, membuat Shizune – sensei tersenyum geli.

 **End Flashback**

Aku hanya bisa tertawa garing mendengar Shizune – sensei. Bukannya apa, reaksi itu memang sudah ku duga. Dari dulu, papa memang orang yang selalu memanjakanku. Pernah waktu aku masih kecil, aku jatuh dari sepeda dan lututku berdarah. Tidak terlalu parah, tapi tetap berdarah. Saat itu papa yang masih ada di Kansai langsung pulang dan membawakanku berbagai mainan seperti mobil – mobilan dan robot – robotan. Waktu ku tanya kenapa ia membawa mainan sebanyak itu, dia menjawab…

" _Papa hanya ingin kau melupakan rasa sakitnya. Karena itu, papa membelikan banyak mainan buatmu, Naru – chan. Lihat! Keren, kan? Jadi jangan nangis, ya! Lukanya nggak sakit kok"_

Gitu jawabnya.

Dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dan juga dengan suara serak yang bergetar.

Papa berusaha keras untuk menghiburku agar aku tidak menangis dan lupa akan rasa sakit dari lukaku. Padahal saat itu aku tidak nangis. Aku juga tidak merasa sakit yang terlalu. Selain itu, yang menangis malah papa. Aneh.

"Naruto – kun. Aku akan keluar sebentar. Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa keperluanmu di meja di samping tempat tidurmu"

Ku alihkan pandanganku pada Shizune – sensei yang sedang meletakkan obat – obatan dan juga air putih di meja yang ia maksud.

"Maaf ya Naruto – kun. Hanya sebentar kok. Aku mau ambil titipan orang di gerbang" . Aku mengangguk sebagai respon. "Kamu tidur saja lagi. Tapi, jangan sampai mimpi buruk lagi, ya" lanjutnya. Kemudian, ia pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri di UKS.

 _Mimpi buruk_

Aku ingat sekarang. Tadi aku memang bermimpi. Mimpi buruk. Tapi sayangnya itu bukanlah bunga tidur. Melainkan kenangan masa laluku yang kembali terbuka. Kenangan masa laluku Ketika aku masih menjadi bocah pantat biru dan bermain di TK

 **Flashback 12 years ago**

Aku baru pulang dari sekolahku, TK Konoha. Ketika aku sudah berada di ruang tamu, aku melihat teman kakak yang baru pertama kali kulihat. Mungkin teman barunya.

Teman kakak itu mirip seperti pangeran Jepang. Irisnya berwarna hitam dengan surai raven bermodel seperti pantat ayam serta kulit putih porselennya terlihat memukau. Berbeda denganku yang memiliki surai pirang dengan iris berwarna biru turunan dari ayah dan nenek yang memiliki gen orang inggris.

Aku yang masih TK langsung terpikat pada teman kakak itu. Tapi, kata – kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya…

" **Dobe** "

Gitu.

Dan itu membuatku kesal.

Sangat kesal!

" **Bo** - **boku** **wa** ' **dobe** ' **janai**!" protesku. Aku memasang pose cemberut yang menandakan bahwa aku tidak menyukai perkataannya padaku.

Bukannya minta maaf, teman kakak itu malah terdiam. Kemudian, ia tertawa keras hingga ia memegang perutnya, seolah – olah hal yang lucu telah terjadi. Tentu saja itu membuatku bingung. Aku pun kembali ingin protes padanya.

Tapi, belum sempat aku membuka mulutku untuk mengeluarkan protesanku, ia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya denganku, kemudian ia menepuk kepalaku dan mengacak – acak surai pirangku.

"Astaga.. Kau lucu sekali. Aku menyukaimu, **dobe**. Hey, Kurama! Kau bersedia memberikan adikmu ini padaku?" ucapnya pada kakak dengan tangannya yang kini mulai mengelus pipi sebelah kananku.

"Kau sudah kelas 2 SMA dan dia masih TK. Jangan membuatku harus memukul kepala pantat ayammu itu dengan panci milik ibuku!" balas kakak. Kakak lalu meninggalkanku bersama dengan temannya itu di ruang tamu menuju dapur. Mungkin mau mengambil kue.

"Hah.. Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa memilikimu sekarang" kata orang itu padaku, membuatku kembali memfokuskan diriku padanya. "Karena itu, jaga dirimu baik – baik hingga saatnya tiba, dimana aku akan memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri. Dimana aku akan terus mengisi tubuhmu dengan spermaku dan juga menguras seluruh isi spermamu untuk diriku" lanjutnya.

Ia lalu mencium bibirku dengan cepat. Kemudian, ia beranjak dari posisinya dan pergi ke arah kakak yang baru muncul sambil membawa dua gelas minuman dan juga beberapa kue.

Aku terdiam sambil menatap teman kakak itu. Tentu saja dengan tatapan bingung. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya. Dan aku penasaran dengan maksud dari kata – katanya itu. Aku terus kepikiran tentang kata – katanya itu.

"Ingat perkataanku, **dobe**!" ucapnya padaku ketika dia akan pulang.

Dan perkataannya itu membuatku berpikir bahwa dia adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Selama dia ada disini, ia terus saja memanggilku ' **dobe** '. Selain itu, ia juga menyuruhku untuk mengingat perkataannya yang tidak ku mengerti. Tidakkah itu menyebalkan?

 **Flashback End**

Ya.

Waktu itu aku tidak tahu maksud dari perkataannya sedikit pun. Tapi sekarang, begitu aku tahu maksud dari perkatannya, membuatku semakin menganggapnya orang yang paling menyebalkan di tambah, dia itu mesum kuadrat.

Ayolah! Dia berumur 30 tahun dan juga memiliki gender yang sama denganku! Aku tidak peduli dengannya. Suka – suka dia kalau dia ingin mencari pasangan yang memiliki sesuatu yang sama dengan dirinya di bagian selangkangan. Tapi aku?!

Aku masih suka dengan perempuan yang seumuran denganku, tahu! Aku juga masih ingin memiliki anak jika aku dewasa nanti. Dan kita tidak bisa memiliki anak jika kita berpasangan dengan orang yang memiliki gender yang sama dengan kita, kan?

Memikirkan hal seperti itu membuat kepalaku menjadi sakit. Karena itu, aku lebih memilih untuk kembali tidur hingga papa datang menjemputku. Di temani dengan hembusan angin, aku kembali terlelap di UKS.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"AGHH!"

Teriakan keras di tengah malam yang berasal dari kediaman keluarga Namikaze membuat kedua orang berbeda gender bergegas pergi ke arah suara.

"Naru - chan!" seru kedua orang itu di sertai dengan suara hempasan pintu.

Wanita bersurai merah panjang bergegas menghampiri seorang pemuda pirang yang saat ini sedang menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dalam tidurnya.

"Naru – chan! Naru – chan!" panggil wanita itu sambil mengguncang – guncangkan tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu tersentak bangun.

"Kaa... – chan?..." ucap pemuda pirang itu dengan lirih.

"Kau mimpi lagi Naru sayang.." jelas wanita yang di panggil 'Kaa – chan' tadi sambil memeluk dan mengelus kepala pemuda pirang itu. Wajah pemuda pirang yang penuh dengan keringat dingin itu dia usap pelan dengan telapak tangannya, berusaha menenangkan sang anak.

"Naru.. sejak kau jatuh sakit seminggu yang lalu, kau jadi sering mimpi buruk. Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik – baik saja?" tanya pria bersurai pirang yang wajahnya tidak jauh beda dengan wajah si pemuda pirang.

Yang di tanya hanya diam, tidak memberikan respon. Hal itu membuat kedua orang itu merasa khawatir.

Anak kedua mereka, Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda berumur 17 tahun dengan surai pirang serta sepasang manik safir itu sering bermimpi buruk sejak ia jatuh sakit di sekolahnya. Namun, ketika di tanya apa kira – kira yang menyebabkan mimpi buruk itu, anak mereka selalu membisu.

"Tidak ada apa – apa. Aku baik – baik saja. **Gomen** Kaa – chan, Tou – chan"

"Naru..."

"Naru mau tidur lagi. **Oyasumi**..."

Dan berakhirlah percakapan mereka. Kedua orang tua Naruto segera meninggalkan kamar putra bungsu mereka setelah mencium kening pemuda pirang itu dan menyelimutinya.

Meskipun si bungsu mengatakan bahwa ia akan tidur lagi, namun sebenarnya yang ia lakukan hanyalah berbaring tanpa bisa memejamkan matanya lagi. Mimpi buruk yang terus datang dalam tidurnya belakangan ini termasuk malam ini membuat ia tak berani lagi untuk kembali tidur.

.

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru. Sasuke : 30 tahun. Naruto : 17 tahun**

 **Rating : M**

 **Warning :** **Mengandung unsur BxB dan TeacherxStundent. Para karakter keluar dari kebiasaannya. Tidak di peruntukkan untuk orang di bawah umur. Inspirasi dari manga 'My Egoist Teacher' karya Shiiba Nana.**

…

 **DisLike? Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading :D**

…

 **Ore no Ero – sensei**

 **Chapter 2**

 **By : Haru A-Fuadillah**

...

"Ohayou~"

"Ohayou.."

Sapaan demi sapaan terdengar di Konoha High School. Tepat di depan gerbang KHS, terlihat pemuda pirang dengan tampang sedikit acak – acakan berjalan dengan lunglai menuju gedung sekolahnya.

" **Ka-kaicho**!" seru seorang pemuda bersyal biru tua. Pemuda pirang itu pun menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa denganmu **Kaicho**?"

"Aku tidak apa – apa Konohamaru. Aku hanya kurang tidur"

"Mou~ Naruto nii – chan itu ketua osis di sekolah ini! Setidaknya pakaianmu harus lebih rapi!"

Kemudian, pemuda bersyal biru tua yang bernama Sarutobi Konohamaru itu segera merapikan pakaian yang di pakai oleh Naruto. Mulai dari memperbaiki dasi yang di pakai asal – asalan, pita osis yang melorot di lengan sang ketua, sampai memperbaiki blazer yang tidak terkancing.

"Nah, Sudah! Yosh! Aku pergi ke ruangan osis dulu **Kaicho**! **Jaa ne**!" dan dengan begitu, Konohamaru melesat meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap kepergian anggota osis divisI Hubungan Masyarakat (Humas) itu sekaligus **kohai** yang ia anggap seperti adik sendiri. Sedangkan untuk Naruto sendiri, ia adalah ketua osis sekolah Konoha High School. Dan seperti yang dikatakan oleh aggota humas tadi, seorang ketua osis haruslah menjadi panutan dan berpakaian rapi.

Setelah Konohamaru tidak terlihat lagi, barulah Naruto kembali melangkah menuju kelas tempatnya belajar, kelas 3 – 2.

" **Ohayou**.." sapa Naruto dengan suara parau saat ia masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto? Kau seperti sudah di hajar oleh preman saja. Lihat kantung matamu itu! mengerikan tahu!" tanggap Kiba begitu melihat wajah _soulmate_ -nya (baca : Sahabat).

"Aku hanya kurang tidur... " balas Naruto. Kemudian, pemuda pirang itu melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan meletakkan kepalanya di tangannya tersebut. "Bangunkan aku saat guru datang" pesannya pada Kiba. Kiba pun hanya mengangguk.

 ***SkipTime**

Bell tanda istirahat telah berbunyi dan jam di dinding juga telah menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Sebagian besar murid Konoha High School melesat menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan, termasuk sang ketua osis SMA Konoha dan sahabatnya pecinta anjingnya. Namikaze Naruto dan Inuzuka Kiba.

Setelah mendapatkan makanan masing – masing dan duduk di meja kantin yang kosong, mereka berdua mulai makan di selingi beberapa percakapan. Entah itu tentang pelajaran yang mereka pelajari tadi, atau guru – guru aneh yang mengajar di KHS.

"Ne Naruto? Kau tahu guru matematika kita yang baru, kan? Uchiha Sasuke..." ucap Kiba seraya memasukkan potongan roti melon ke dalam mulutnnya.

Naruto yang awalnya menyedot sekotak susu vanila dengan tenang, langsung menyemburkannya dan tersedak. Kiba sebagai sahabat yang tanggap, menepuk punggung Naruto beberapa kali. Lalu, ia menyerahkan botol air mineralnya pada sahabat masa kecilnya itu yang langsung di sambar oleh Naruto dan meminumnya hingga tandas. Kiba juga memberikan Naruto beberapa tissu untuk membersihkan wajahnya yang terkena air susu itu.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Kiba khawatir dengan tingkah Naruto.

"Ti-tidak. Aku baik – baik saja. Hanya... aku kaget melihat kecoak yang ada di sana" jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk seekor kecoak yang dengan santainya bergerak di dinding kantin yang sekarang ini sedang di tangani oleh seorang pemuda berkacamata hitam dan menggunakan jaket yang kerahnya hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Aburame Shino. Kiba yang melihat itu hanya ber _sweatdrop_ ria.

"Sudahlah. Kita kembali ke pembicaraan" kata Kiba. "Jadi? Kau tahu Uchiha - sensei, kan?" tanya Kiba kembali. Naruto hanya mengangguk. " Jadi.. Sudah kuduga kalau guru itu mirip dengan seseorang yang ku kenal. Tapi siapa, ya? Aku juga yakin kalau kau juga mengenalnya. Soalnya aku merasa selalu melihatnya bersamamu.." oceh Kiba.

Naruto hanya mendengar ocehan Kiba tanpa niat ingin menanggapi. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian seminggu yang lalu, dimana ia di lecehkan oleh guru matematikanya itu di ruang guru.

"NARUTO!" seru Kiba dengan suara cemprengnya, membuat Naruto tersentak kaget hingga hampir jatuh terjungkal dari kursinya. "Kau sudah tidak mendengarkan ceritaku, kau juga tidak mendengar panggilan dari anggota osis itu. Ada apa denganmu, Naruto?"

" **Gomen**.. aku hanya.. sedang memikirkan sesuatu..."

"Hah.. kau ini... Sana! Kau daritadi di panggil Shikamaru tuh!" kata Kiba sambil menunjuk pemuda bersurai hitam model seperti nanas yang sedang bersandar di ambang pintu kantin.

"Maaf Kiba. Aku duluan"

Naruto lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Nara Shikamaru, teman sekelasnya yang merangkap sebagai wakil ketua osis KHS.

"Banyak surat perizinan yang harus kau periksa **kaicho**. Tidak akan selesai jika kau mengurusnya ketika pulang sekolah. Apa lagi kau akan latihan di club volley, kan? Karena itu, kau harus memeriksanya sekarang"

"Hah.. harus sekarang, ya? Kenapa tidak kau saja sih Shika? Aku masih mau makan.." keluh Naruto pada wakilnya.

"Kalau di surat perizinan itu meminta persetujuan dari wakil ketua, aku mau saja"

"Baiklah. Akan ku kerjakan..."

Dan dengan langkah malas, Naruto bersama Shikamaru berjalan menuju ruang osis.

"Kau itu ketua osis Naru. Kau tidak boleh malas!"

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, rusa pemalas!". Dan keheningan di antara mereka menemani perjalanan mereka. "Lagipula..." sambung Naruto, kembali membuka percakapan. Shikamaru yang berjalan di sebelah **kaicho** -nya menatap Naruto, menanti kelanjutan dari ucapannya.

"Lagipula... Aku jadi ketua osis di sini bukan karena kemauan sendiri kok. Aku hanya di calonkan oleh kalian semua. Lalu saat dilakukan pemvotingan suara, aku unggul 32 suara darimu. Merepotkan.."

"Ya... kita berdua sama. Aku juga hanya di calonkan. Dan beginilah hasilnya. Benar – benar merepotkan.."

Dan keheningan kembali menemani mereka. Hanya suara langkah kaki mereka yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka.

Begitu sampai di ruang osis, Naruto dan Shikamaru di sambut oleh anggota osis yang lain. Terlihat Konohamaru yang sempat mengucapkan salam begitu melihat sang ketua dan wakilnya datang, padahal terlihat sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptop. Kemudian terlihat seorang gadis bercepol 2 yang sibuk menekan – nekat tombol di kalkulator, menghitung kembali pengeluaran tahun lalu dan tahun sekarang, Ten Ten sang bendara. Di samping Ten Ten, terdapat gadis bersurai pirang yang sedari tadi ikut membantu pekerjaan bendahara, Yamanaka Ino si Sekretaris. Dan masih ada beberapa orang lagi yang sibuk dengan tugasnya masing – masing.

Setelah membalas beberapa sapaan, Naruto segera duduk di meja kerjanya dan mulai memeriksa surat – surat perizinan dari berbagai club ekskul yang menumpuk di mejanya.

 ***SkipTime**

Hari sudah sore. Terlihat di ruang club volley cowok, para murid dari klub volley sedang mengganti baju mereka setelah latihan mereka berakhir.

" **Minna**.. Aku duluan dulu. Aku ada sedikit urusan. **Jaa**.." ucap Naruto.

" **Jaa** kapten!" balas anggota lainnya, termasuk Kiba yang juga ikut dalam klub volley. Naruto pun meninggalkan ruang klub dan bergegas menuju ruang osis untuk melanjutkan kerjaannya yang masih belum selesai.

Keheningan menyambut pemuda bersurai pirang itu begitu ia masuk dalam ruangan osis. Itu wajar saja karena anggotanya pasti telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Selain itu, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat sehingga orang tersisa adalah para murid yang masih mengganti pakaiannya setelah kegiatan klub dan juga cleaning servis yang akan membersihkan sekolah serta mengunci gerbang sekolah.

Sang ketua osis Konoha High School tersebut langsung membaca dengan teliti berkas – berkas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya, kemudian menandatangani berkas yang menurutnya perlu ia setujui.

"Hah.. Liburan musim panas hampir tiba dan sebentar lagi kami akan mengadakan festival. Tentu saja banyak yang harus di urus. Selain itu, banyak juga surat – surat dari klub yang meminta persetujuan untuk membuat atau mengikuti _training camp_. Aku capek..." curhat Naruto pada udara kosong di sekelilingnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7, namun berkas yang sudah di periksanya baru mencapai tiga perempatnya. Ketua kelas 3 – 2 itupun menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya di atas meja, berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa lelahnya.

Udara dingin yang berasal dari pendingin ruangan serta keheningan di ruang osis itu membuat Naruto tanpa sadar mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Matanya semakin lama semakin terasa berat dan ingin tertutup.

 **...**

Dalam tidurnya, Naruto terus menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya saat ini. Tangannya juga bergerak – gerak berusaha mengusir sesuatu yang mengusiknya.

"Agh!" teriaknya begitu ia merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Begitu ia menampakkan kedua manik safirnya, Naruto melihat Uchiha Sasuke, guru matematikanya yang saat ini menatapnya dengan tatapan nafsu.

"Maaf karena sudah membangunkanmu sayang. Sepertinya gigitanku terhadap _nipple_ -mu terlalu keras, ya? Maaf..." ucap Sasuke. Kemudian, guru dengan surai raven itu menjilat – jilat nipple kiri Naruto yang sudah memerah karena ia gigit sebelumnya. Setelah itu, Sasuke mulai mencium nafsu bibir tipis Naruto yang masih belum sadar akan keadaannya.

Tak lama kemudian, dengan dirinya yang telah berbaring di atas sofa di ruang osis dengan tubuhnya yang topless serta adanya Uchiha Sasuke di atas tubuhnya yang sedang menciumnya dengan nafsu membuat Naruto sadar bahwa ia berada di situasi yang gawat. Sangat gawat.

"Ummph! Ugh.. ummhh!"

Tanpa mengindahkan perlawanan dari muridnya itu, Sasuke tetap mencium bibir Naruto yang telah memerah. Lidahnya yang sudah ada di dalam mulut naruto melilit lidah Naruto, mengodanya untuk bermain. Tangan Naruto yang awalnya berusaha mendorong Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya ditahan tepat di samping kepalanya.

Mereka berdua saling bertukar saliva. Di rahang Naruto bahkan mengalir saliva entah milik siapa. Tubuh Naruto yang sedikit lebih kecil dari remaja seusianya di tekan oleh tubuh kekar Sasuke hingga membuat kejantanan Sasuke yang tegang mengenai bagian selangkangan Naruto. Hal itu membuat Naruto memberontak lebih kuat.

Pemberontakan Naruto berakhir sia – sia dan membuatnya cepat kehabisan oksigen. Hal itu di rasakan oleh Sasuke sehingga ia melepaskan ciumannya dan membiarkan orang yang di 'cintai'nya itu menghirup oksigen. Di saat yang bersamaan, Sasuke mulai melepaskan ikat pinggang dan celana seragam Naruto, menampakkan gundukan kecil di ujung selatan Naruto yang ditutupi oleh boxer berwarna hitam.

"Se-sensei... ku mohon... hentikan..." mohon Naruto dengan nada lirihnya.

"Aku sudah menahan diriku lebih dari 10 tahun Naruto. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diriku lebih lama lagi. Aku..."

Sasuke mulai membuka boxer milik Naruto. Hal itu membuat kejantanan yang tegang milik Naruto terekspos tepat di mata Sasuke yang dipenuhi dengan nafsu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto" lanjut Sasuke sambil memasukkan kejantanannya yang 3 kali lebih besar dari milik Naruto dengan sekali hentakan ke dalam lubang surgawi milik Naruto.

" Agh!" teriakan kesakitan Naruto memenuhi ruangan osis. "Sensei... ittai..."

Air mata Naruto mulai mengalir sedikit demi sedikit. Tangannya yang telah di bebaskan oleh guru matematikanya itu menggenggam dengan keras sehingga kukunya yang agak panjang membuat telapak tangannya terluka.

Sasuke yang melihat itu malah mengelus surai pirang milik Naruto. Kemudian, ia menuntun tangan kiri dan tangan kanan Naruto menuju belakang lehernya, mengisyaratkan pada orang yang di cintainya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya pada dirinya sesaat setelah ia menjilat tangan Naruto yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah tadi.

"Aku tahu, itu pasti terasa sangat sakit. Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku juga salah karena tidak 'melebarkan'mu dulu" bisik Sasuke

Tidak ada balasan dari Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu masih sibuk meredakan rasa sakit yang ada pada 'bawahnya'.

Merasa Naruto telah terasa lebih baik, Sasuke mulai menggerakkan dirinya dengan sangat perlahan.

"Shit! Ka-khau.. benar – benar sempit... Naru..."

"Tu-tunggu.. Sasuke – sen...sei...! Ku mohon. Agh... jang-an... bergherak..!"

"Maaf Naru.. Aku.. benar – benar.. sudah tidak tahan lagi.. aku sangat.. mencintaimu Naru!"

Dan pada malam itu, Sasuke dan Naruto menghabiskan awal malam dengan melakukan kegiatan intim.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam lewat. Sasuke telah membersihkan tubuh Naruto dari bekas kegiatan mereka setengah jam yang lalu. Sasuke juga membersihkan perabotan ruang osis yang terkena jejak kegiatan panas mereka. Sedangkan Naruto hanya duduk terpaku menatap jendela tanpa ingin memandang sehabat kakaknya dulu.

"Naru.. aku akan-"

"Pergilah!"

Keheningan terjadi di antara keduanya. Sasuke yang awalnya ingin menawarkan mengantarkan murid sekaligus cinta pertama dan terakhirnya itu pulang langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Aku akan pulang sendiri saja" lanjut Naruto

Mengikuti perintah muridnya, Sasuke pun beranjak keluar dari ruang osis tersebut.

Setelah Sasuke keluar, dengan tangan yang bergetar Naruto meraih ponselnya yang ada di atas meja kerjanya dan mencari kontak dengan tulisan 'Inuzuka Kiba'.

" _Moshi moshi... Naru? Ada apa menelponku malam – malam begini?_ "

"Nafas anjing? Bisa kau jemput aku di sekolah? Di ruang osis?"

" _Eh? Apa maksudmu? Naru? Kau belum pulang?_ "

"Sudahlah... jemput saja aku..."

" _Eh? Setidaknya jelaskan dulu kenapa ka-_ "

BRUUK

Suara benda yang terjatuh yang di dengar oleh Kiba dari seberang telepon membuat ia terkejut sekaligus khawatir.

" _Naru? Halo? Halo? Naru? Kau kenapa?! Naruto?! Naru! Jawab Naruto!"_

Tanpa di ketahui Kiba, Naruto menangis dengan tangannya menutupi wajah manisnya. Ponselnya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai di dekat kakinya. Tanpa mengindahkan panggilan sahabatnya itu, Naruto terus menangis tanpa tahu bawa ada orang yang tersakiti mendengar tangis pilu miliknya dari balik pintu.

"Maafkan aku yang egois ini..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Maaf bangen kalau aku updatenya lama. Soalnya aku lagi sibuk dengan berbagai pr dan kegiatan. Semoga kalian masih ingin membaca ff buatanku ini. Bagi kalian yang teah membaca, mereview, memfav dan sebagainya, aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak! *kecup basah semua*

Dan bagi kalian yang telah memberikan kritik, saran dan memberitahu aku tentang typo yang bergentayangan, spesial thanks untuk kalian! :v

HARU A-FUADILLAH OUT


End file.
